


Vibration

by NonaeMex



Series: Lucius/Hermione [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sexual Violence, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Potrà anche essere Potter, quell’altro, chi lo sa? Ma chi vi dice che abbia mantenuto i suoi amichetti di sempre? Non possiamo fare mosse azzardate…”<br/>Hermione aveva dovuto impegnarsi molto per non lasciar trasparire niente.<br/>Perché lui l’aveva riconosciuta, di questo era assolutamente certa.<br/>seguito e 'finale' di Deep In</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibration

**VIBRATION**

  
  
  
“Io non ti riconosco più, Hermione.”  
C’era paura nella voce di Ron, autentica paura. Il sotterraneo gocciolava umidità, il mondo intero gocciolava umidità e si rigirava nel terrore e nella follia.   
Hermione contemplò con orrore il viso di Harry, era tumefatto, di sopra avevano avuto dei dubbi quando una luce impietosa era stata avvicinata ai suoi lineamenti per poterli esaminare da vicino, ma la sua fattura pungente stava lentamente svanendo. Non poteva neppure ripeterla, perché avevano confiscato loro le bacchette.   
  
  
Non vedeva Lucius Malfoy da più di due anni, da quando era stato catturato all’indomani del suo fallimento con conseguente arresto nell’Ufficio Misteri.  
Aveva passato gli ultimi mesi a nascondersi con Ron e Harry, perché avevano un compito importante da svolgere per Silente. Silente era morto, Voldemort era al potere e il mondo era un unico scarabocchio confuso di dolore, follia e violenza.   
  
  
Li avevano beccati perché Harry si era lasciato sfuggire il nome di Voldemort… era tabù in quei giorni, richiamava immediatamente i Mangiamorte sul posto.  
In realtà una banda di Ghermidori era arrivata fino a loro, e naturalmente _guarda un po’_ questi mi sembrano Harry Potter, la Nata Babbana che gira con lui e l’altro Weasley.  
Se pure era riuscita a rendere meno riconoscibile il volto di Harry _lei_ era subito stata identificata.  
  
Nessuno aveva creduto che si chiamasse Penelope Light.  
Cinque minuti prima Hermione si era ritrovata davanti Lucius, e allora si che erano stati guai. Lord Malfoy era smagrito, ombre scure danzavano sotto i suoi zigomi ora decisamente più evidenti, sembrava un pezzo di legno travolto da una tempesta e poi gettato in mare.  
_I suoi occhi avevano avuto un sussulto quando si erano posati su di lei, ed Hermione gli aveva restituito una mezza occhiata di puro terrore_.   
  
  
  
“Non é assolutamente la Granger, questa qui.”  
Aveva dichiarato Lucius con rabbia, sotto lo sguardo di uno sconvolto Draco, che in quei periodo era ancora più pallido ed esangue di quanto non fosse mai stato.  
“Potrà anche essere Potter, quell’altro, chi lo sa? Ma chi vi dice che abbia mantenuto i suoi amichetti di sempre? Non possiamo fare mosse azzardate…”  
  
  
Hermione aveva dovuto impegnarsi molto per non lasciar trasparire niente.  
  
Perché lui l’aveva riconosciuta, di questo era assolutamente certa.  
  
A Ron non era sfuggito lo sguardo di Lucius, e continuava a tempestarla di domande.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
La porta del sotterraneo si aprì, e Codaliscia avanzò impacciato, gli occhi guizzanti di paura. La afferrò per un braccio, puntando la bacchetta alla gola di Ron quando lui ed Harry fecero tanto di protestare.  
  
Hermione si sentì trascinare di peso per le scale, poi si lasciarono le umide scale di pietra alle spalle e un enorme, sfarzoso salone si aprì di fronte al suo sguardo.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange la aggredì non appena la vide. Hermione si sentì strattonare, l’orizzonte era delimitato dallo sguardo folle, ardente e sbarrato della donna, colse in un lampo, con la coda dell’occhio Draco e suo padre in piedi, poco distante sulla destra.  
  
_Dove avete preso quella spada?_  
La spada di Grifondoro che era servita loro per distruggere un Horcrux…non poteva dire la verità, che l’avevano dovuta estrarre dalle profondità di un lago ghiacciato guidati da un Patronus misterioso.  
_L’abbiamo trovata!_  
  
  
Il braccio le bruciava da morire, la gola le faceva male per aver urlato, Bellatrix le teneva le ginocchia puntate sullo stomaco, spingendola a terra con tutto il peso del corpo, il suo ghigno folle era una mezza luna scintillante sopra il suo sguardo, si sentiva la gola permeata di un reflusso acido.   
  
  
Non riuscì a cavarle la verità, per ciò chiamò Fenrir Greyback, il lupo mannaro.  
Hermione giaceva sul pavimento, il braccio destro che sanguinava e bruciava, sopra c’era una ferita che somigliava orribilmente a delle _lettere_ scavate nella carne.  
L’odore pungente di Greyback le raggiunse le narici, sangue, terra, e _morte_ … avvertì un fiotto di puro terrore nelle visceri che ebbe il potere di superare il dolore soffuso che si sentiva nel corpo. La voce di Bellatrix era _euforica_ più che mai.  
  
  
“Serviti pure, Fenrir, io intanto ho delle faccende da sbrigare… nell’altra stanza. Non mi va di guardare. Draco, vieni con me?”  
  
  
Passi rimbombarono contro il suo orecchio, cadenza che sembrava un rombo cupo dalle profondità della terra…Hermione spostò lo sguardo, mettendo lentamente a fuoco le lunghe gambe di Draco esitare…percepì la sua _voglia_ aspra e tremenda come un pugnale nella carne…poi l’attimo passò, e le gambe si mossero, Draco seguì sua zia.  
Ebbe appena il tempo di registrare l’assenza di Lucius, poi ne sentì la voce.  
“Che cosa succede qui?”  
Hermione si sentì schiacciare sotto qualcosa di molto pesante, un alito caldo fetido le sfiorò la guancia. Il suo collo era voltato di lato, Bellatrix l’aveva brutalmente schiacciata contro il pavimento freddo, quel lato del volto era insensibile… ma la sua bocca si aprì un una specie di rantolo di puro panico, quando _capì_ cosa le sarebbe successo.  
Poi sentì di nuovo la voce di Lucius e… la cadenza regolare dei _suoi_ passi.  
  
“Che cosa pensi di fare, Greyback?”  
“Ti vuoi servire, Lord Malfoy? Gliela vuoi dare anche tu una _botta_?”  
  
Fu una faccenda molto rapida e molto dolorosa, almeno per Greyback. Un secondo prima il viso duro e animalesco era nel suo campo visivo, un secondo dopo impattava violentemente con la scarpa di Lucius.  
  
Greyback volò all’indietro proiettando un arco di goccioline di sangue.  
  
Lo stupore fu così forte che Hermione raddrizzò di colpo la schiena, cosa che le costò una fitta che le mozzò il respiro. Poi vide la schiena di Lucius di fronte a se’, e sentì l’impatto del pugno serrato di Greyback contro di lui. Istintivamente, Hermione gli si aggrappò alla sua spalla. Distinse nitidamente un lungo brivido attraversare il profilo di Lucius.  
  
Fu un contatto assolutamente silenzioso, il Lupo Mannaro forse se ne avvide, forse no, ma se pure il suo pugno aveva colpito in pieno volto di Lucius, l’uomo era ancora in mezzo, tra lui e il suo… divertimento.  
  
  
Poi Hermione sentì Lucius muoversi, fare qualcosa tendendo il braccio sinistro… l’effetto su Greyback fu straordinario.  
“Non…no no me ne vado, me ne vado! _Non lo chiami, specie di pazzo scatenato, non lo chiami!_ ”  
Poi l’omone batté rapidamente in ritirata, lasciandosi alle spalle il suo odore greve e schifoso.  
  
Lucius si voltò verso di lei.  
Aveva un occhio tumefatto, si andava rapidamente gonfiando.  
I loro occhi si incontrarono, e _non si staccarono_. Il mondo smise di girare.  
Poi Lucius la afferrò per le spalle.  
“Senti, quel dannato elfo fa visita al mio sotterraneo, la Lovegood, che è là sotto da una settimana lo saprà di sicuro. Fatevi portare da qualche altra parte. Andatevene. Chiaro? _Forza, prima che me ne penta_.”  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
La testa di Nagini descrisse uno spettacolare arco sanguinante nell’aria ed Hermione non poté fare a meno di pensare al naso di Greyback che si spaccava.  
Assurdo che dovesse venirle in mente proprio lì, quel fantasma di un ricordo.  
Vide il fascio di luce dell’incantesimo di Voldemort spezzarsi.  
Così, all’improvviso, nel cortile devastato di Hogwarts, davanti a tutti.  
  
La sua bacchetta volò fino ad Harry, gli sfuggì di mano mentre Voldemort si accasciava lentamente su se’ stesso e Bellatrix urlava da qualche parte lì vicino.  
  
Harry aveva fatto fermare il cuore a tutti, pensavano davvero che fosse _morto_. Invece eccolo lì, in piedi, negli ultimi cinque minuti aveva fronteggiato Voldemort sotto un cielo plumbeo, dalle nubi irregolari.  
  
  
Le nubi erano ancora serrate, il cielo era ancora una cappa plumbea sopra Hogwarts, quando Voldemort iniziò lentamente a _disfarsi_ sotto i loro occhi.   
  
  
Si ridusse in fumo, la causa dello stravolgimento del loro mondo, la causa di quella guerra assurda. Sparì lasciando al suo posto solo aria.   
  
  
E in quel momento accadde qualcosa di assurdo, ma forse a pensarci bene anche abbastanza ovvio. Sembrò che un velo soffocante, simile alla scia lasciata dal passaggio di un immenso, invisibile Dissennatore svanisse di colpo, spazzando tutti i presenti con un ultimo alito gelido.  
  
Poi un raggio di sole penetrò uno squarcio tra le nubi, lassù nel cielo.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Hermione si era appena sciolta dall’abbraccio di una ragazza di Corvonero in lacrime, tutti volevano abbracciarla, stringerla, piangevano… era nell’ingresso semi distrutto di Hogwarts, vedeva un quadrato di cielo azzurro dal tetto sfondato.  
Poi Hermione si sentì _afferrare_ da dietro in un modo che conosceva… si sentì tirare verso un vano di pietra.  
  
Era sporca, lacera e sanguinante, il suo maglione un tempo rosa chiaro era costellato di macchie nere e quasi irriconoscibile, ma Lucius non era in condizioni diverse.  
Il suo soprabito di quel giorno nel bosco di Hogsmeade era coperto di polvere e bucato in più punti.  
Ma la sua stretta, era la stessa. Oh Merlino e Godric benedetti.  
Poi i suoi occhi grigi furono dentro quelli di Hermione.  
Aveva bisogno di farsi la barba, e il suo occhio era ancora livido.  
Oltre l’angolo di pietra di quella specie di nicchia c’era un mare di sopravvissuti, e anche cadaveri pietosamente coperti da drappi bianchi, sul pavimento…Hermione si sentì avvolgere da una sorta di caldo fluido, sembrava salire dai suoi piedi, dal pavimento, verso il suo cuore.  
  
Ebbe appena il tempo di chiedersi dove fossero Draco e Narcissa, ebbe appena il tempo di rendersi conto che oltre quell’angolo di pietra era pieno di _gente_.  
  
Poi Lucius le si tuffò contro il collo, le sue labbra ruvide tracciarono un arco di pura euforia, il fantasma duro della sua barba la punse, Hermione non se ne avvide…poi ritrovò la voce, all’improvviso, ed era tremante.  
  
  
“L-Lucius c-ci sono Draco e tua…”  
  
Il resto delle parole finì contro il viso di lui, contro le sue _labbra_.  
  
Hermione chiuse gli occhi. La lingua le guizzò contro il palato.  
Poi distinse di nuovo i suoi occhi grigi, erano tutto il suo orizzonte adesso.  
Si sentiva le labbra roventi.  
  
_Oh buon Merlino_.  
  
“Prendimi. Qui, adesso.”  
  
_Oh buon Salazar_.   
  
  
Sentì Lucius afferrarle le cosce, sospingerla contro il davanzale di una finestra sfondata, l’angolo e lo scorcio della sala grande scomparvero, ci fu solo una densa oscurità, poi il baluginare di un fantasma perlaceo sopra le loro teste, che gettò loro uno sguardo di blando disinteresse e poi attraversò il muro annerito e sfondato.   
  
  
“L’ho capito dal primo momento che ti ho v-visto…”   
  
  
Hermione sentì la voce raschiarle la gola, registrò ciò che aveva detto, ma non ci fu stupore, non ci fu sgomento in quel primo, claudicante pomeriggio ancora olezzante di guerra. Lucius le scivolò dentro tenendole saldamente la vita, aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lei sentendola parlare. Poi Hermione sentì il suo corpo _aprirsi_ alla sua intrusione… come se non fosse passato neppure un giorno dall’ultima volta.  
  
  
Lucius la fissava ancora, interrogativo, il suo sguardo pallido era appannato, le sue spalle sobbalzavano, spedendole l’erezione nel corpo, ma quel suo sguardo era solenne, fermo.  
  
  
“Che volevo… _scopare_ con te fino alla fine dei miei giorni.”  
  
Sentì un suono roco, strano come un colpo di tosse… poi si rese conto che era una risata. Non una risata di scherno, non un ghigno sarcastico, ma la risata di chi non ha parole per esprimere la sua… _felicità_.  
  
  
Lucius le afferrò le cosce ora nude con la mano, Hermione sobbalzò ancora contro una colonna distrutta. Aveva il volto affondato nell’incavo della spalla di Lucius, le voci della sala le giungevano attutite, non vide Ron ed Harry fare capolino, oltre quella nicchia che credevano deserta…non vide Harry mettere una mano davanti alla faccia paonazza di Ron per impedirgli di gridare e trascinarlo faticosamente indietro, verso la sala grande.  
  
Quando scomparvero, senza peraltro che nessuno dei due _sopravvissuti_ avesse mai capito che c’erano stati, Lucius si spostò fino ad incontrare le sue labbra e le catturò ancora.  
Hermione schiuse le sue a quel contatto, le tiravano un po’ perché erano screpolate e spaccate tra l’altro, ma nessun fastidio, nessun dolore la attraversò mentre sentiva il profilo di Lucius tremare, premuto contro il suo volto e il suo naso.  
  
_Oscillavano, oscillavano e oscillavano_ contro un muro mezzo sfondato, il cielo diventava sempre più terso e luminoso sopra i tetti distrutti, ora una luce polverosa illuminava Lucius, la polvere sulle sue vesti nere lise e in parte strappate, disegnò nitidamente il suo _oscillare_ nell’attimo finale, disegnò la macchia bianca della coscia di Hermione, aggrappata goffamente al suo fianco, e il gesto convulso della mano della ragazza mentre si tuffava tra i capelli chiari, come una annegata che si aggrappi alla salda zattera in superficie.  
  
Lucius si liberò dentro di lei con un sussulto finale, respirandole affannosamente contro il collo, nell’istante in cui anche lei _veniva_ affondandogli le dita tremanti nei capelli chiari.   
  
_Oscillavano, Oscillavano e Oscillavano, erano sopravvissuti per oscillare e divorarsi a vicenda_ e ormai era uscito il sole, ed iniziava a fare caldo.  
  



End file.
